


此后的第一个案子

by romasky



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romasky/pseuds/romasky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RT，夫夫侦探社开张。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER搬文

1

空气中有湿润的气味，马悌开着车，行驶在无人的乡村公路上，两边是绿色的玉米地，收音机里在放一首关于谋杀的歌，乌云的边缘染上了玫瑰色。拉斯特像往常一样沉默，他们要去两百公里外的梅逊镇，在那里有个拖拉机展销会。

两个月前拉斯特住进他家，然后他们在家闲了两个月，没有接到活。他跟拉斯特解释现在到处都不景气，没有人愿意离婚，他给拉斯特看了自己的存折，表示他们完全可以撑过去。于是拉斯特接连几天都点了最贵的披萨。

昨天，他们接到两个月来第一笔生意。

首先是他接到了一个电话，然后他告诉拉斯特，有人愿意跟他们谈一谈，他们就一起去了两个街区外的一个咖啡馆里。在那家咖啡馆门口，他明显从玻璃门上看到拉斯特挑了挑眉，这样他不得不向他坦白，他并没有自己的办公室，只有一个网站，他把自己的信息和电话号码放在上面，需要的人看到了就会给他打电话，现在不管是私家侦探还是应召女郎都这么干。他们一边往里走，找个位子坐下，他一边嗫嚅着解释着，他要付赡养费，经济不景气，而且他常常拿不到钱，因为来找他的总是一些可怜的（女）人……

对此拉斯特不置一词。

拉斯特现在十分沉默，十分十分沉默，这一点令马悌不安，因为他总觉得经历过那个案子以后，拉斯特应该有所改变，他们的关系应该有所改变。他把他带回家，就是希望拉斯特能有所改变，而不是继续消沉，回到烂醉如泥的生活中去。

改变，玛姬非常在意这个，她曾经抱怨他“从不改变”，当时他不以为然，结果他们的婚姻破裂了，玛姬跑去和拉斯特做爱，他则什么也没捞到，除了每月都得付的一笔不小的赡养费——尽管玛姬嫁了个阔佬。他这不是在抱怨什么，只是在强调“改变”。不过当他意识到自己就要像玛姬一样冲着拉斯特大叫“你总是这个样子！”的时候，他及时闭上了嘴。不能因为他们现在睡在一张床上，他就把自己搞得像玛姬一样。

他不是只有一张床。

另外有一张是留给他女儿的，一开始他以为她们有时候还会回来住，后来他发现这是一厢情愿的想法，那张床就空了下来。他把那间房给拉斯特住。一周以后那张床塌了，拉斯特告诉他螺丝断了，他不知道怎么回事。

他点了一杯啤酒，给拉斯特点了矿泉水，他们在咖啡馆坐了半个钟头，他提着公文包，穿得像个卖保险的，而拉斯特仍然像个酒保。

半个钟头以后，一个女人推开门，走了进来。

他们都知道就是她了。

这个女人身上有种难言的东西，马悌觉得她有点像玛姬，虽然她一头金发，嘴唇丰满，身着高档的薄荷绿套装，看起来很性感，是那种靠外貌过上好日子的女人，她的丈夫无疑是有钱人，她婚前或许是他的秘书或者护士，但是她的眼神仍然属于一个婚姻即将破裂的女人。

她看到他，走了过来，显然她不喜欢这个地方。

她告诉他们，她叫艾利克斯，她怀疑她的丈夫有外遇——Bingo，他们一开始就猜到是这样，他的丈夫名叫贾森·德利弗，他卖农用机械，名下有一家很大的公司，她曾经是他的秘书——BingoX2，现在她需要他搞外遇的证据来打离婚官司，尽管他很小心，但是她还是知道他会在参加拖拉机展销会的时候抽空和情人来一发。

她说这些时神色平静，冷淡的声调底下静静流淌着厌恶和愤怒，她转动着结婚戒指，像是想把它摘下来，但是最终并没有这么做，而只是忧伤地抚摸着自己的小指头，这个动作令马悌看入了迷。

她给了他们一张一千美元的支票作为先付款，之后他们还可以拿到另外一千块。

从咖啡馆出来，他们立即去兑了现金。他想去买一张床。

倒不是说他不愿意和拉斯特睡一张床，而是拉斯特被他的呼噜声闹得失眠。他不知道自己睡着了还会打呼噜，玛姬从没说过，也许是因为拉斯特睡在旁边才会如此，老实说，他觉得有点儿不自在。

这些天他总是听到洗手间的水声，而在半夜里醒来，拉斯特因为失眠变得暴躁，口气生硬地让他“滚去睡你自己的。”他为打呼噜吵得拉斯特睡不着感到难为情，决定买一张新床。

但是拉斯特说：“没那么糟。我不需要床。”

而他一向无法不听从拉斯特的话。

不管怎么样，现在他和拉斯特一起，驱车两个钟头赶去参加梅逊镇的拖拉机展销会，他们将在梅逊市住两个晚上，直到展销会结束，他特意订了两个单人间，至少这两个晚上拉斯特可以睡个好觉了，他认为。


	2. Chapter 2

2

贾森·德利弗住在棕榈树酒店，梅逊镇最好的酒店。

马悌刷开自己的房门，嘟哝道：“他们竟然没有房卡，还在用钥匙开门。太好笑了，连汽车旅馆都用房卡。”

他转头对拉斯特说：“要不要到我这来喝一杯？”

但是拉斯特头也不回地走进隔壁房间，嘭地关上了门，墙壁跟着颤抖了一下，他忍不住敲了敲那块薄板，墙壁以清脆的响声回答，告诉他不要对六十块一晚的汽车旅馆指望多少。

他揉了揉鼻子，把行李袋扔在床上，开始打电话。

“哈罗，是棕榈树酒店吗？请接德利弗先生，贾森·德利弗。”他躺下来，把脚搁在旅行袋上，等着。没一会儿，接线员告诉他：“德利弗先生不在房间。”

当然不在，他知道镇上正为到来的企业家举办晚宴，他只是确认一下，他们的风流老板没有偷偷从晚宴上溜出来回酒店鬼混。

“哦是吗，真见鬼，他要我给他一份材料……”他说，“我看待会儿我还是直接来找他吧，能把他的房间号告诉我吗？”

“对不起，我不知道德利弗先生是否愿意。”看来这些天有相当多的推销员试图卖点什么给德利弗。

“哦他不会介意的，事实上他告诉过我，但是当时我把号码写在手上了，结果这会儿看不清了，看起来是404，是吗？”

接线员沉默了一阵，他等着，最后对方说：“不，是704。”

他简直不敢相信自己的运气，不过这样最好，省得他多费口舌，“哦对，就是这个数字，太谢谢你了。”

他挂断了电话，准备去进行一点不法活动，这也是他的改变之一，可能是那次擅自行动闹的，那次拉斯特穿了条皮裤，而他冲进酒吧试图找到他，他们和毒贩一起当街逃窜……他回想起来觉得很好笑，后来就成了不法活动爱好者？啧。

他拿起公文包走出房间，上了锁，去敲拉斯特的房门。

拉斯特给他开了门。

“走吧，我们去棕榈树酒店。”

拉斯特点点头，但是他拦住了他，“不，你穿成这样可不行，一进大堂就会引起注意，你得和我一样，穿得像个推销员。”

拉斯特耸耸肩，“我没有其他衣服。”

“是啊，所以我给你带了一套，就在你的行李包里，现在去拿出来穿上。”

拉斯特犹豫了一下，露出不耐烦的表情，但还是背过身去，脱下脏兮兮的格子衬衣，这样他看不到他肚子上的伤口，只能看到肌肉虬结的背部，他很快拉斯特就穿上了他准备的衬衣和西装。

在他的要求之下，拉斯特把那胡子剃了，头发也剪短了，这时候像个鸟窝，在脑后翘起一撮撮。马悌走过去，给他捋了捋头发，手触到拉斯特的一瞬，他明显感到拉斯特僵硬了，那急遽的肌肉收缩简直让他以为拉斯特会冲他开两枪，他觉得莫名其妙。

“你怎么回事？”

拉斯特绕开他，走了出去，他只好快步跟上去，“我说，你他妈怎么了？”

“只要你别碰我就没事。”

“嘿，我们没问题吧。”

“没问题。”

问题很大，马悌想，为此他感到一丝愤怒，他不明白拉斯特干嘛还摆出一副拒人于千里之外的模样。

拉斯特摇开车窗，抽出一颗香烟叼在唇间，含含糊糊地问：“我们要去干什么？”

“只是去安个东西。”

“摄像头？”拉斯特皱起眉，“那可以作为证据？”

“不行，但是我们可以知道他的情人是谁，他很小心，因为他不愿意离婚，把钱白白分给老婆，但是她不会那么小心。我们找到她，剩下的就容易了，有时候她为了让他离婚，会主动跟我们合作。”

“你以前经常做这种事？”

“没你想的那么糟。其实也不经常，不是经常有跑一趟就赚两千块的好差事。不过我最喜欢的差事是替那些阔太太找走丢的流浪狗，你根本不必满大街贴照片，只需要再买一只差不多的，训练它听懂自己的名字就可以了。”

他让左臂垂到车窗外，头顶上的乌云越来越大了，空气沉闷得使人窒息，今天晚上一定会下雨。

五分钟后他们就到了，把车停在酒店前的临时停车场，停车场周围都是高大的棕榈树，他们走过黑色的树影，穿过大堂，径直走进电梯，没有人多看他们一眼。

“六楼。”他告诉电梯员。

电梯在六楼停下，他们走出电梯，等电梯下去了，就赶紧走进安全通道，爬上七楼。

704。

走廊上一个人影也没有。他让拉斯特站在自己身后。

他从公文包里取出万能钥匙，忍不住又说了一遍：“他们居然还在用钥匙，这倒是方便了我们，酒店的锁都差不多。”

“德利弗先生，我是弗林，我们约好了的。”他边说边打开了门。

这是个套间，两间房都没有开灯。

“如果是我杀了他，也会把尸体留在黑暗里。”


	3. Chapter 3

3

“如果是我杀了他，也会把尸体留在黑暗里。”

“拉斯特，这一点也不好笑。”马悌揿灭了刚刚亮起的吊灯。

贾森·德利弗是个大个子，叫人无法忽视，这是艾利克斯告诉他们的，除此之外她还给了他们一张照片，以防意外，他又在网站上搜索了贾森·德利弗和他的公司——以确定他真的很有钱。

但是地上这个是小个子，黑色卷发，棕色皮肤，丝绸衬衣。他不必拿出照片比对也可以确定这不是贾森·德利弗。

“这他妈是谁？”他用力搓了搓脸，往后退了一步。

拉斯特从他身后走出来，走到尸体旁，在那儿低着头站了一小会儿，接着便踏过了尸体。

“嘿，你他妈在干什么！”马悌低声吼道。

但是拉斯特置若罔闻，往卧室走去，边走边从口袋里掏出橡胶手套。

马悌只好跟上他，走过尸体的时候，他忍不住多瞄了两眼，这人穿了双高级皮鞋，额头上被轰了个洞。他面朝房门，从沙发上翻倒下来，以一种滑稽的姿势跪在地毯上，撅着屁股。

马悌走进卧室里，看到拉斯特正蹲在地上检查衣柜。

“我们不该管这事。”

“这里有个保险箱。”

“我们该走了，拉斯特。”

“箱子是锁上的。”

“是啊，会有警察来管这事的。”话一出口，他就怔了怔，他没想到有一天会轮到自己说这句话，拉斯特也抬起头看向他，他想他们都有一点失落，有点受伤害。

拉斯特站起来，“好吧，我们走吧。”

“嗯……”他讪讪地答应。

回汽车旅馆的路上，一开始他们谁都没有说话，因为疑问在脑子里碰撞着，一张嘴就会发出咚咚的回响。天气变得闷热，空气里挤得出水，令人窒息。

马悌舔了舔嘴唇，好不容易才说：“为什么只要跟你一起我就会遇到麻烦？”

拉斯特直视着前方，车灯打在被夜色染成蓝色的路面上。这是个非常好的镇，道路笔直干净，铺着柏油，没有灰尘会跟在车屁股后面跑，道路两边是可爱小巧的房子和商店。

马悌不满地看了他一眼，“嘿，你不该说点什么吗？”

“说什么？”

他偏了一下头，像是在找合适的措辞，“就是……关于今晚上发生的事？”

“没什么可说的。”

“噢？你不是很有责任心吗？”

拉斯特不自在地调整了一下坐姿，微微扬起脸，“你说的对，我们离开这里，装作什么都没有看到。”

他有些意外，不由得啧了一下。

他们回了各自的房间，但是他想今天谁也别想睡好觉了。

他把房卡插上，解开领带倒在床上，把发生的事细想了一遍，脑海中却只有艾利克斯抚摸小指的模样，他觉得她在床上一定很放得开。隔壁传来水声。他不自觉地被那声音吸引了。拉斯特脱光了衣服站在花洒下。拉斯特和玛姬……为什么……？马悌吐出一口气，坐起身来，他已经不像当初那样愤怒和嫉妒，但是仍然感到迷惑，和挫败。他想他已经原谅，或者说理解了玛姬，但是他仍然不理解拉斯特，仍然觉得被背叛，因为他知道拉斯特可以和随便哪个女人做爱，而不是非得和玛姬，他的老婆。可是拉斯特偏偏绕开了所有的约会对象——他对她们不冷不热的样子真令他为她们尴尬——而特别选择了玛姬，就好像故意要给他难堪一样。马悌没有真的和拉斯特谈过这个问题，他觉得最好不要去谈它。

水声停止了，马悌却还是坐在床沿，像头斗牛犬一样一脸不高兴。

他不知道自己发了多久呆，反正当他回过神时，隔壁正做*爱做得山摇地动——别误会，另外一边的隔壁。

他的床跟着地板摇晃，他开始想自己多久没做*爱，很快他想起来，自从拉斯特搬过来，就没有了，这又让他有些不是滋味，反正拉斯特一闯进他的生活，他就和好事无缘了。

终于，摇晃停止了。

他吁了口气，打算去洗个澡，不管怎样，反正他们明天就会回到市里，而艾利克斯会决定是不是继续雇佣他们，至于那预付的一千块，到手的钱他可不打算再吐出去。他决心这次不管拉斯特说什么，都要再买一张新床。

因为他这会儿听到了奇怪的声音。

他从来没想过这种声音会从拉斯特的嘴里发出来，这声音低沉，喑哑，性感。

他发现自己的汗毛竖了起来，腿开始发软，肚皮像被一只毛乎乎的手抚过，崩得紧紧的，但是却忍不住侧耳倾听。

“嗯……嗯啊……”

他像个傻瓜一样张着嘴，听拉斯特在隔壁自*慰。

一种怪异的感觉腾起来，他的脸开始发红，像个番茄，滚烫得像电熨斗。

他慢慢地躺下来，拉斯特的声音盘旋而上，缠绕弥漫在房间里，他开始去想拉斯特是怎么做的，怎么握住，怎么上下动作。他想不出来，就像被块壁垒挡住了。而那呻吟越来越粗鲁，越来越急促，虚弱，不真实，像猫的低吼。

低吟骤然停止了，夜色幽静，取而代之的是“哈——哈——”的喘气。

他的裤裆里隆起来硬邦邦的一块，而他决定不去管它。

他哆嗦着站起来，走进浴室里，开始洗澡，一面担心被拉斯特听到水声。


	4. Chapter 4

4

深夜里下起了大雨，他向来睡得很死，虽然上床前他以为自己不可能睡着，但是事实上他一沾枕头就睡过去了，睡梦中他似乎听到警报声划街而过。第二天起来的时候，空气凉爽湿润，他走到走廊上，深呼吸了一口新鲜空气，那感觉就好像有人用吸尘器在肺里打扫了一圈。

他觉得头脑清醒，同时满腹疑虑，既然房间里的不是贾森·德利弗，那德利弗到哪里去了？

拉斯特从房间里走出来，马悌再看到他有些不自然，他的不自然写在脸上，像是害牙疼。

拉斯特奇怪地瞅了他一眼，而他别过了脸。

“早上好，拉斯特。”

拉斯特点点头，往楼下走去，他赶紧跟上去。

他们在旅馆对面的快餐店吃早餐，店里人很少，考虑到这周有上千人涌到这个小镇来，真是少得不可思议。而唯一的招待员脸上挂着蠢蠢欲动的神色。

他不忍心让她继续憋着，尽管他已经知道她要说什么了，还是好心地问道：“出了什么事？人都到哪里去了？”

“你们还不知道吗？有个男人死在棕榈树酒店的房间里。”服务员从吧台后面探身向前，高耸的乳房压在台面上。

马悌瞄了一眼，又溜了一眼拉斯特，然而拉斯特好像没看到似的。

“谁？”

“不知道，阿图罗什么的。”

“是吗？心脏病？”

“才不是呢！”女招待撇了撇嘴，“是凶杀。脑子上被轰了洞。”

“抢劫？”

“他根本不在自己的房间。”她轻快地补了一句，“死的是个哥伦比亚人。”这几个字显然说明了一切。

“我不懂……”

“毒品，就是这么回事。”

“是吗？”

“那人是毒贩子。”

“哦！”

“你猜他死在哪里？”

“猜不上来。”

她开始慢条斯理地擦盘子。

“说呀。”他尽职地催促道。

她对他莞尔一笑，而他也笑了，“嘿，你叫什么名字？”

“佩蒂。”

“佩蒂。”他喝了口咖啡，赞道：“这咖啡真烫。”

“又烫又浓，简直能从杯子里蹦出来。好喝吗？”

“煮得真好。”他看着她说，“好姑娘。”

传了一阵秋波，佩蒂终于咬了咬嘴唇，低声说：“他死在贾森·德利弗的房间。”

马悌看着她，她也盯着他，他调动起脸部的肌肉，露出难以置信的表情，“那个贾森·德利弗？”

“否则还能有谁？”

他睁大了眼睛，眼睛发酸，拉斯特在旁边看得他快撑不住了。

幸而在紧要关头，佩蒂满意地点了点头，给了他一个意味深长的微笑，于是他终于得以问道：“那现在德利弗在哪？”

她擦了擦桌子，说：“警察还没找到他。”

“那他们，我是说警察，一定发现了毒品啰？”

“他们说他把毒品带走了。”

拉斯特端着托盘往窗口的座位走去，他继续靠在吧台上喝咖啡，她把手放在他面前，他放下杯子，指尖碰了一下。不知道为什么，他生来就会这一套，女人总是喜欢他。

这时候，有个女人从街上走了进来。

他们都看向她。

有的女人性感，有的可爱，有的有特殊的气质，而这个女人则是纯粹的美丽，她就是只活生生的花瓶，放在那里，男人的眼光就往她身上溜。佩蒂生气地走开了。

女人径直走向吧台，在他身边站住了，睁着蓝汪汪的大眼睛看向他，“嗨。”

他受宠若惊：“嗨。”。

“叫我伊芙琳。”

“伊芙琳。”微笑。

“能帮我个忙吗？”

更多的微笑。

“德利弗先生想见你。”她瞟了一眼拉斯特，“还有你的朋友。”

他瞪着她，沉默。然后他开始用眼角寻找窗边的拉斯特，可是拉斯特该死的只是托着下巴看着街上，根本没理他，街上就算突然长出一棵橡树来也不会比这个女人更值得一看呀。

过了一阵，他听到自己问：“德利弗先生怎么知道我？”

伊芙琳笑了一下，“我看到你们经过走廊，还听到你说：‘我是弗林，我们约好了的。’”她装模作样的样子可不怎么美了。

佩蒂暗地里好奇地看着他们，支着耳朵想听清楚他们在说什么。

“你一定是认错人了。”

“德利弗先生在棕榈树702号，你们随时可以来见他。”

“他为什么想见我们？”

“他想知道你们去他房间干什么。”

“我是个推销员。”

“推销什么？”

“农用设备。”

“是吗，那今天你正好可以和德利弗先生好好谈谈了。”

“他现在是头号嫌疑犯。”

“贾森没有杀人！”她叫道，眼泪忽然就从她的大眼睛里涌了出来。

他不知所措地看着她，“也许你应该跟警察说这些。”

伊芙琳生气地说：“他们根本不相信他！”她顿了顿，又说：“你们也根本不是推销员！”

拉斯特站起来，走到他身边，“跟我去趟洗手间。”

伊芙琳从口袋里掏出香烟和打火机，点燃了一根薄荷烟，蓝色的烟雾从她的红唇里吐出来，她拿打火机的手微微颤抖。

“如果德利弗先生不得不和警察说话，他会出说你们非法侵入的事。”

厕所很小，只供一人使用。

拉斯特靠在门上，给人一种审讯室的压迫感。

“那女人说贾森·德利弗要见我们。”

“该死，这他妈到底怎么回事？”

“他看到我们进了他的房间。”

“他杀了那个人，显然如此。”

拉斯特手臂交叉在胸前，他忽然觉察到拉斯特在生气，日光从百叶窗里漏出来，半明半暗地照着拉斯特的脸，马悌心头发憷，和拉斯特困在狭小的空间里，让他想起昨晚的呻吟。他知道自己一定又露出了古怪的神色，他甚至觉得他的脸在发烫，赶紧抓了抓肚子，切断了那令腹部绷紧的电流。

“我们现在没法装作什么都没有看到了。”他说，“如果德利弗跟警察说我们非法侵入，我的执照也许会被吊销的。”

“你和那个女招待员调情的样子真难看。”拉斯特说。

他眨了眨眼睛，“这就是你要说的？”

他好像听到苍蝇嗡嗡地撞着玻璃。

放我出去，吱吱。


	5. Chapter 5

5

当他们从洗手间出来，伊芙琳已经走了。

他跟佩蒂借电话，打给艾利克斯。

“嘟——嘟——”

他一边等艾利克斯接电话，一边瞄着拉斯特。佩蒂在找拉斯特搭话，似乎想搞清楚伊芙琳是不是他的情妇。

拉斯特抽着烟，含糊不清地回答着，有时候他直接把烟喷在她脸上。

没有人接。也许艾利克斯已经知道发生了什么事，也许以为人是他们杀的……

他又拨了一次，仍然是盲音。

他放下了话筒。

他们回到靠窗的位子继续喝咖啡，吃煎蛋和培根。他告诉拉斯特伊芙琳说了些什么。

“她说他没有杀人。”

“也许。”

“她说她看到我们进入了房间，你觉得她真的看到了吗？”

“‘我是弗林……’”

“哦是哦。”他的脸皱成一团。

“你觉得他杀了那人吗？也许他们交易时起了冲突，谈崩了，他对价格不满意，于是就杀了对方——啪！”他用拇指将搓成小球的面包弹向拉斯特。

拉斯特偏头躲开了面包，“是啊，然后躲在隔壁，直到警察上门把他揪出来。”

“人是复杂的动物，经常做出出人意料的举动。”他用咖啡漱了漱口，“佩蒂，我不懂你为什么讨厌她，看她煮的咖啡多棒，还有同样棒的煎蛋，再看看她的胸部……”

拉斯特给了他一个“闭嘴，再提她我就揍你”的眼神。

“他来找我们。为什么？”

“我们待会儿就知道了。”

“哦不不不，开什么玩笑，我们不会去702，不会，听到没有？”

马悌站起来，“我再去试试。”

他又试了两次，艾利克斯还是没有接，他皱了皱眉。

所以她让他们跑到这个该死的镇上来，然后他们就撞见了一具该死的尸体？还真是凑巧哟。

“她没接电话，我们走吧。”

他付了早餐钱，把小费塞进佩蒂的乳沟。

拉斯特走过来，把烟蒂摁灭在吧台上。

“嘿！”佩蒂抗议，“狗娘养的！”

马悌不解地看了他一眼，舔了舔后牙槽，咕哝道：“你在干什么啊。”

“现在我们去哪？”

“警局。”马悌耸耸肩，“我不能拿执照冒险。你知道，现在可不是二十年前，没有执照寸步难行。我们去警局报告，然后就回市里，跟这团烂事说再见。然后我们去买张新床，就这样。”

 

702。

“我们不该来的。”他敲了门，眼睛瞄着旁边的封锁带，“我不懂我们为什么要做这种事。这是冒险，你知道吗，拉斯特，这是拿我们的前途冒险。”

“什么前途？”

“拉斯特，我要生气了。”

“哦！你们来了！”

门开了，她真是个美人。他昨天没发现这里的地毯这么厚这么软，直到一脚陷入麻烦中。

她关上了门。

房间里非常暗，因为窗帘都被拉上了。一个男人坐在沙发上，身材高大，穿着晨衣，面带成功人士的微笑，和照片里一模一样，只是本人多了一点惊慌。

“我就是贾森·德利弗。”他站起来，伸出手。

马悌犹豫了一下，还是说：“马悌。”

拉斯特也说：“拉斯特。”

马悌嘬着嘴，象征性的跟德利弗握了一下。

“坐吧，随便坐。”贾森微笑着审视他们，“我想警察应该在满大街找我，却不知道我就在这里，紧挨着、犯罪现场。我得感谢酒店经理盖夫，他一直秉承复古的原则，只在大堂安装摄像头。因为我们都不希望和情人约会时被拍个正着。”

是哦，挺周到的，但是一个负责的私家侦探会懂得适时启用自己的摄像头。

“但是我没有杀阿图罗。”

伊芙琳给他们倒了酒。

“我和那家伙约好了，我把他请进来，我们谈了一会儿，然后我把他留在房间里，到楼下去取寄存在服务台的箱子。大概五分钟，我返回房间里，看到他死在地板上。”

“这些你该留着跟警察去说。”

“哦，”德利弗厌烦地挥了下手，“他们不会相信。”他换个姿势，“好了，看得出你们嫌我说得太多了，老年人总是爱唠叨。现在轮到你们了，也许你们应该解释一下，你们到我的房间做什么？”

拉斯特忽然问：“你怎么知道我们会来？非法入侵什么的威胁不了我们，你甚至根本不知道我们的名字。”

“哦，你们当然会来的。因为你们也想知道东西到哪去了。”

“那么东西到哪去了？”

“凶手拿走了。”德利弗耸耸肩，交替看着他们，渐渐露出疑惑的表情：“你们根本不知道怎么回事，对吧？”

像电影里一样，音乐停了，房间里安静下来。德利弗挺直了腰，坐得像个好学生，准备随时跳起来给他们一下。

马悌说：“对，我们跟你说的这些一点关系也没有。”

拉斯特问：“不是毒品，丢的东西到底是什么？”

德利弗看着拉斯特，马悌也看着他。

“不，拉斯特，把你的本子收起来。”

拉斯特没理他。

德利弗忽然指着他说：“你干过警察。”然后转向拉斯特：“这个怪人是你的手下吗？”

“哦不……我们是……”马悌飞快地暼了拉斯特一眼，他不想让拉斯特觉得尴尬，“我们是搭档。”

拉斯特不耐烦地用笔头磕在纸上，“丢了什么？我们可以帮你找回来。只要你肯出价。”

“不，拉斯特，这里我说了算。”

“操，你们他妈的到我房间去到底要干什么？”

“丢了什么？”

“……”

“邮票。丢的是邮票。”最后他说。


	6. Chapter 6

6

电梯下行的时候，他终于忍不住问：“世界上真的有价值一百万的邮票吗？”

“他是这么说。”

电梯员在对他们侧目了。

“我一辈子也不会有一百万，然而竟然有人花一百万去买邮票。你知道我想说什么吗？我想说，操！操他妈的！”

过了一会儿。

“十万，不错了，但是我们值得他花更多。”

“你只有五万，另外五万是我的。”

“是啊，我刚刚不就是这么说的吗？”

他们一起抬头看着电梯上方跳动的红色数字。

走出电梯时，他再一次提醒拉斯特：“你该让我跟他谈。不是说我非得当老板，但是我有经验，我知道怎么跟贾森·德利弗那种人打交道。”

“是吗，我看不出来，刚刚你在他面前就像只傻鸟。”

“嘿！”马悌一把拉住拉斯特。

他的怒火被点燃了，其实刚刚在德利弗那儿他就隐隐感到愤怒，就好像有只肥企鹅在他胸腔里摇摇摆摆地踩来踩去，把他的心踩得七上八下的。但是那会儿他还没弄清自己为什么生气，现在他明白了。

“如果不是你之前什么都没告诉我，我也不会像个傻瓜一样！”

“告诉什么？我和你知道的一样多。”

“哦，所以你是想说你更聪明？你一直这么认为是吧，你是更聪明的那个，我就是给你跑腿的？”

“我没这么想。”

“你没这么想，也许吧，但是你想‘我没必要告诉那家伙’。你知道关键是什么吗，关键是你觉得我根本不重要，你觉得搭档可有可无，而从来不去想我们是一体的，我们应该分享所知的一切。你把我丢在一边，拒人于千里之外，从来都是如此。”这时候一个念头从他脑海中闪过：如果你在乎我的感受，就不会和玛姬乱搞……他被这个想法刺痛了一下。

拉斯特皱起了眉，有些意外地看着他，“不重要，可有可无……”

“对，就是这样，世界没有意义，我也没有意义，你就是这么想的，所以你宁可自己打飞机，也不肯去找个妹子。”

他们再次踩到了空穴上，他听到时空破碎的声音，现在的自己在朝前一秒的自己大声尖叫。

拉斯特张了张嘴，又闭上。他扭着脸，开始后悔自己口不择言。

拉斯特转过身去，继续往前走。他僵硬地跟在后面，随时有左脚绊右脚的危险。

他们沉默地走到露天停车场，上车前他终于忍不住狠狠地踢了一脚车门，发泄心中的颓丧。

 

“现在我们去哪。”他清了清喉咙。

“去警局。”

“哦，你现在又觉得要去警局了？”他想把气氛搞得轻松一点，但是显然失败了。拉斯特看向车窗外，他的神色似乎有些迷惑……以及羞耻？

他想说没必要为自慰感到羞耻，同时明白这种话还是不要说的好。而且当然是他想多了。

他在梅逊镇没有熟人，但因教区案的见报，警员很快认出了他们，并且完全没有把他们和棕榈树酒店凶杀案联系在一起。在一阵阿谀之后，他向警员打听起案子的情况。

“服务台的侍者记得贾森·德利弗下楼取箱子，箱子里当然是交易所需的现金。”

“但是一般人交易之前就会把钱准备好。尤其是毒品交易，不是吗？谁会把毒贩留在房间里？哪个毒贩会愿意被留在房间里？”

“哦是啊，也许出了什么岔子。等我们抓到他就会知道怎么回事了。”

“有线索了吗？”

“没有，那酒店简直是犯罪者的天堂，只有大堂里有摄像头，但是一共有三个出口。”

“是吗，也许他还待在酒店里。”

“哈哈，是吗。”

“所以一定是他啰。”

“当然啦。”

“可是死的那家伙真是个毒贩吗？”

“我们没查到他的犯罪记录，不过这一带毒贩很多，何况他是个哥伦比亚人，你看。”

“嗯哼。”

“对了，你刚刚说，你需要什么来着？”

“哦，找个离家出走的女孩，你们这儿有见过这么个女孩吗？褐发，漂亮，有点……另类。”他知道自己说的是少女时期的奥德丽，过了叛逆期后她就已经不那样了，也跟他疏远了。疏远是个逐渐的过程，有点像被放归的野生动物一步步走入丛林深处，慢慢被孤独和自由包围。

他取出皮夹里奥德丽的照片给他们看。他不清楚自己为什么会保留这张照片，还把它带在身边，他猜是为了惩罚自己。

他打听消息的时候，拉斯特在一旁漫不经心地翻着黄页。他不知道他在找什么，但似乎已经找到了，正往本子上抄着什么。

他们走下警局前的台阶时，拉斯特向他解释说：“我们去见个邮票商。保罗·拉塞尔，这附近最大的邮票商。”

“好主意。”


	7. Chapter 7

7

他们回到车上。马悌装作集邮新手， 用手机给保罗打了个电话。他们约好下午三点见。接着他又再次尝试艾利克斯的号码。仍然没有人接。他感到一丝不安。

雨后的梅逊镇空气清新，太阳还没出来，云层投下灰蓝色凉沁沁的影子。

那天艾利克斯穿着的薄荷绿的套装也被咖啡店昏暗的灯光染成了这种颜色。

她玩弄戒指的画面再次在他脑海中浮现，这一次他觉得什么地方有点奇怪。

他想跟拉斯特说点什么，然而拉斯特在一旁认真看着笔记，对艾利克斯毫不关心。

他忍不住啧了一声，斜了一眼拉斯特。拉斯特抬起头，“什么？”

他调回目光，又扭头看了看窗外，“没什么。”

拉斯特停下工作，他把笔记本立在膝盖上，手按着本子上沿，安静地平视前方。过了一会他说：“抱歉。”

马悌掏了掏耳朵，扭着眉瞥了他一眼：“你说什么？”

拉斯特于是闭上了嘴。

这样他们和好了。

离下午三点还有几个钟头。他们去到一家墨西哥餐厅吃午饭。这家餐厅每张桌子上都插着一沓拖拉机展的宣传册。他一边吃玉米饼蘸辣到耳膜穿孔的辣椒酱，一边漫不经心地阅读这种册子。也是在这个时候，他想他们未必能找回那套该死的邮票，以及什么时候起凶杀案变得微不足道了？

“我经常回忆起我们以前办案的时候——嘶！该死！”他忽然像狗一样伸出舌头直吸凉气，奋力拉扯领带，一口喝干了桌上的水，火速管服务员又要了杯冰茶，一气灌了下去，然后把冰块含在舌尖。

有好一会他一句话也说不出来。

之后他说：“有人说辣和痛引起的神经兴奋是一样的，所以喜欢吃辣椒的人都是受虐狂。”

说话时，他像抛接球似的小心挪动着舌尖上的冰块。

整个过程拉斯特一直盯着他的嘴，片刻后，他迟钝地问：“什么？”

“受虐狂。”

“……哦。”拉斯特本来想问的是他经常回忆起什么，但也没有去纠正他。

“这他妈真刺激。”

拉斯特眼神古怪地看着他，然而他正转过头向走过的服务员要了一杯马丁尼，否则他一定要为自己辩解一番。

“你想艾利克斯出什么事了？”他转回来时问道。

拉斯特撇撇嘴，“宿醉吧。”

“你不喜欢她对吧。”

拉斯特叹了口气，“她只是客户，为什么要去喜欢。”

“她还挺正的。”他忍不住开始思索拉斯特究竟喜欢什么样的女人，他对他们给他介绍的女人总是相当冷淡，但是他搜肠刮肚却只想到玛姬，这可真要命，叫人心烦意乱。他不想再为这件事和拉斯特翻脸了，反正玛姬已经开始新生活，他们谁也没有得到她。重要的是他们现在又在一起办案了。

下午三点，他们来到保罗·拉塞尔在镇上的办公室，他现在已经不开商店了，而是靠电话和网络做生意了。他给客户寄去目录，他们从中间挑选想要的。

保罗·拉塞尔无疑是成功的邮票商，从他装饰豪华的办公室就可以看出来。

“我们来参加拖拉机展，顺便来看看。”

“随便看。我常跟人说，你一旦开始集邮就会深陷其中不可自拔，没得跑。”

“……”他兴趣缺缺地翻看面前一本本商品目录，在心里计算他们的价格，真是令人咋舌。他想保罗·拉塞尔吃的披萨上一定堆满了鹅肝。

但是全加起来也比不上“最后的皇后”。

“所以一般你并不知道把邮票卖给了谁。”

“是的，只要他们按约定汇钱，我也无意于知道他们是谁，给人家一点空间，我常这么和我老婆说。不过我没为钱担心过，这个圈子里的人都诚实可信。”

是吗？他怀疑。

“但是，他们其中有些人，就像你们一样，如果有事路过梅逊，也会亲自过来看看。”

“是嘛。”

“最近就有几个人，我可没让他们空手而归。”保罗嘿嘿笑了两声。

其中是不是就有德利弗和阿图罗，以及那个凶手？那枚失踪的邮票是不是就是从这里来的，是不是又回到了这里？

“我知道有一套邮票很珍贵，国宝级的有人是这么说。”

“是吗。”他觉得保罗的声音有点冷淡了，变得紧绷绷的。

“有人管它叫‘最后的皇后’。”

“哦。”保罗干巴巴地说：“1792年法国皇室为玛丽发行的邮票。只使用了短短3个月，直到他们被砍头。没卖出的邮票去了哪里？没人知道。有人说根本就没有这套邮票。几年前有人从一个地下室里发现了它们。大多数受了潮，霉得不成样子。但是其中还是有不到二十套完好无缺。”

“他们现在在哪里？”

“博物馆，以及私人收藏。”

“你这有吗？”

“哈。”

“你认识贾森·德利弗吗？”

“他是谁？”

“阿图罗呢？”

“一个也不认识。”

“你知道昨晚棕榈树酒店发生的事吗？”

“电视上报道了。”

“那个被谋杀的人就是阿图罗。”

“是吗，我忘了。”保罗不自在地挪了挪屁股，“你们到底来干嘛？”

“还有谁问起过这枚邮票？”

“没有……我说——！”

“嘿，”拉斯特撑在他座椅两旁的扶手上，“听着，你不希望警察把你们联系起来吧？所以老实回答问题好吗？”

于是他们又问了几个问题，认识到这个圈子里诚实守信的人可没有想象的多。


	8. Chapter 8

8

他们在加油站旁边点了汉堡和橙汁，天上又开始下起小雨，仪表台上摆着他从拖拉机展上买的模型。是的，他觉得既然来了，就不该不去看看，小时候他很喜欢玩具汽车，现在也一样。掏钱的时候他看到拉斯特不以为然的眼神，于是他说：“奇怪的不是我是你好吗，人都该有个嗜好，比如说集邮。”

“或者是收集玩具汽车。”

“是哦，开嘲讽腔会让你不那么像怪人。”他提议，“对了，我可以给你买本集邮册。通常的集邮花不了多少钱。”

拉斯特翻了个白眼走开了。

现在他们坐在阴霾的暮色中吃齐辣无比的汉堡，把橙汁吸得赤剌剌响，长风吹过坦荡田野，吹得雨点像子弹般在挡风玻璃上乱扫。

“他们让我有种错觉，好像我们仍然是警察。”拉斯特突然开口。

“为什么？”

“也许是因为他们很轻易地说出他们知道的，就好像非说不可。”

“因为犯罪之后的负疚感吧。”

“不是。”

“不是？”

“是因为得意。”

“得意？”

拉斯特扫了他一眼，不满意他像只鹦鹉一样只会学舌。

“他们超越规矩之外，为此洋洋得意，非得跟别人炫耀不可，而没什么比跟私家侦探、山寨版的警察炫耀更好的。这就是虚荣心。罪犯的虚荣心。所谓的告解就是这么回事。犯了罪的人有倾诉的需求，神甫之于上帝，就像私家侦探之于警察，我们只能听着。”

“告解是因为内疚，不是得意。”他把包装纸团作一团扔在拉斯特怀里，“别说了，你就快变得和以前一个样了。你一把那个搞笑的本子拿出来，我就想，完了，从前那个拉斯特又跑出来了。我把你从医院里弄出来，可不是为了让你走到老路上去。”

他说着瞥了副驾驶座上的拉斯特一眼。然后他忽然发现，拉斯特不可能和以前一样了。尽管他的伤口愈合了，还刮起了胡子，但是他再也不是十五年那个英俊的拉斯特了。他以前从没这么想，当然再见到拉斯特，他想拉斯特老了，他也一样，但是他把衰老归于酗酒，无规律的生活方式，破碎的家庭，冷漠……然而现在他沉浸在时间流逝的无限哀愁里，他仿佛能感觉到，就在他们坐在车里的这时候，冰冷的时光的就正从他们身边流过，把他们带入孤独衰老的晚年。奇怪，他想起他的晚年，竟然是和拉斯特一起窝在沙发上看电视？

“你在看什么？”

“没什么。”他叹了口气，发动了汽车。他在心里想，这样下去可不行。他和拉斯特越来越像一对同性恋了。

于是他又想到昨天晚上，他又想到那些“啊啊哦哦”的声音，然后是拉斯特低沉的呻吟。

等等，该死，昨天晚上他们刚看到了一具尸体，为什么拉斯特还会有心情开撸？这他妈是什么怪癖？他们一起住了两个月，他从来没见拉斯特有需求。所以拉斯特不仅是怪人，还是个变态？

他忍不住再次瞥了拉斯特一眼。

拉斯特开始抽烟，眯着眼，像亨弗莱·鲍嘉从银幕里走了出来。

呃……亨弗莱·鲍嘉，他最喜欢的男演员，现在他觉得拉斯特像他。很好。他离同性恋又近了一步。

十五年前他把拉斯特摁在更衣柜上就感受到一股荷尔蒙扑面，不过那时候他又沮丧又愤怒，而且他们还不是很亲密，所以他满脑子只有“这个性感小美男想搞我老婆”……

现在他似乎觉得荷尔蒙的气息像蜂蜜，拉斯特是一只眼神冷淡、慢悠悠的围着他转的蜜蜂，嗡嗡。嗡嗡。

他得赶紧给自己找个女人。

 

他们站在贾森·德利弗的家门口，准备见他觉得还蛮正的那个女人。

这会儿德利弗还在梅逊镇，不过已经从警察局出来了，警察没有找到凶器，没有毒品，没有动机，什么也没有，他说他根本不认识阿图罗，也不清楚他怎么会在他房间里，于是他的律师赶到梅逊后，很容易就把他从警察局弄了出来。他已经洗脱了谋杀的罪名，要等到拖拉机展销会结束才会回家。

女佣来开门。

他们报上了姓名。

女佣进去了又出来，“抱歉，夫人说不认识你们。”

看来她变卦了，经常有这种事，活干到一半，他们说不用了。

但是他还是很想见见她，于是他说：“是关于贾森·德利弗先生在梅逊的事。”

这话起了作用。德利弗太太决定见她们。

今天她穿着家居服，她穿家居服也很好看，不像女秘书了，而像女模特，她瘦了一号，看向他们的眼神冷冰冰的，像是根本不认识他们。

因为她本来就不认识他们。

她不是那天下午出现在咖啡馆的那个女人。


	9. Chapter 9

9

“所以她不是艾利克斯·德利弗，而是雪莉·库珀。她不仅看起来像女秘书，而且确实是他的秘书。她一定经常模仿德利弗太太的签名买点小东西，她的签名连银行都认不出来。”

他们走下石阶，时间尚早。

“你知道吗，我时不时想起她转动戒指的模样，她的手指纤细白皙，我以为吸引我的是这个。其实不是。”

“那戒指对于她来说太大了。”

马悌猛地扭过头，差点扭伤脖子。

“你早就注意到了？”

拉斯特耸了耸肩。

“而你什么也没对我说。”他生气地说：“我们之前谈过这个问题，你还记得吧？”

“是啊。我记得。不要把你当成空气。我记着呢。”拉斯特敷衍地点点头，“现在我们可以到十四街去了吧。”

“嘿，你他妈怎么回事啊？”他皱着鼻子跟在拉斯特身后，他很想停下来咆哮，但是知道拉斯特才不会站在那里听他怒吼，他只好跟上去。

拉斯特夹着笔记本，手插在口袋里，弓着背，走到车前，停下来，转身看着他。

他开了锁。

上车前，他觉得有必要再强调一次，“我们是搭档，试着理解‘搭档’这个词好吗，哦也许这太难了，对自大狂来说可能跟量子力学差不多？”

拉斯特冷淡地看了他一眼，他比十五年前更消沉了，马悌以为他一定不屑于回答自己。但是他说：“马悌，是你在侵入我的生活。”

“什么意思？”他皱起了脸，“当初是谁主动修理我家的草坪？”

“是你先邀请我吃晚餐。”

“哦，可是十五年后，是你要我和你一起破案。”他不知道争论这个有什么意义，但是他觉得不安，因为拉斯特看起来像是想要离开一样——他站在那里，T恤空荡荡地挂在身上，仿佛马上就要转身融进夜色里，只留给他一个灰色的背影。而他知道拉斯特一离开他就会立刻走下坡路，滑入堕落的泥沼，沦为醉醺醺流浪汉，被酒精和毒品搞坏肝脏和大脑，最后在寒冷中孤独地死掉。他不能眼看着他搞成那副惨样子。

另外，他也知道拉斯特离开后他会变成什么样子，一个无聊的中年人。那生活光是想就让他想跳迪斯科，好甩掉一身不寒而栗的鸡皮疙瘩。

“所以你是在怪我？我不应该帮你忙，不应该照顾你，不应该接你回家，把你活活养肥二十磅？这些难道是我的错？你他妈是不是有毛病？”

“我是说，我以前是一个人，以后也应该如此。”

“谁他妈告诉你的？”马悌瞪着他，“行行好，伙计，正常点好吗。没有人想一个人。人是社会性动物，你没读过这点吗？老是一个人待着就会感到孤独，恐惧，你的心理医生就会建议你接受精神治疗。”

“我觉得还好。”

“一点都不好。”他断然地说，“在你变正常之前，都得跟我在一起。”

“哦。”（拉斯特：A A）

他奇怪地看了拉斯特一眼，“你同意了？”

“嗯。”

“不打算反驳一下？再说点我听不懂的妙论？”

“不打算。”

他挪了一下屁股，“呃……嗯哼……很好。”

 

他们开车来到第十四街，这里有一片可爱宜人的公寓，房前点缀着一小块草坪，一棵无花果树或者一个小小的蔷薇花丛。德利弗夫人告诉他们，雪莉·库珀小姐住在第十四街288号。秘书的薪水可负担不起这里的房租。

他告诉门卫，他们找雪莉·库珀小姐。

门卫头也不抬地告诉他们：“她搬走了。”

“什么时候的事？”他适时地塞过去一张五美元。

“两三天前吧。”

“她说了为什么吗？”

“没有，我没问，她也没说。”

“之前有个男人来找她吗？”

“你是说贾森·德利弗先生？”

他把车开到家附近的酒吧门口停下。

他们点了啤酒。

之后是双份马丁尼。

再来一杯。

双份波本。

马丁尼加伏特加。

好了，他找到微醺的感觉，开始搜寻酒吧里走来走去的年轻女孩，有一个已经走过来了。

拉斯特淡漠地坐在旁边，他打算跟他解释一下，他们也不必一直待在一起。

“德利弗娶了一个大理石一样的模特，还有两个情人。”

“嗯。”

“我的经验是他会搞砸的。”

“是啊。”

“你知道现在我想干什么吗？你看到那边那个女孩了吗？红头发的那个。你觉得怎么样？”

“她还戴着牙套。”

“是吗？”他眯起眼看过去，“难怪她一直抿着嘴笑。”

“嗨。”詹妮弗跟他打了个招呼，靠着他站着，胳膊贴着他的手，他很自然地用手背轻轻抚摸她，给她叫了一杯酒。

詹妮弗瞟了一眼拉斯特：“他是谁？”

“一个朋友。”

“他看起不怎么高兴。”

他看了拉斯特一眼，拉斯特平静地啜着酒。

“他只是有点害羞。”

拉斯特听了，瞟了他一眼。他也觉得这么说拉斯特有点肉麻，“你不能介绍个朋友给他吗？”

詹妮弗咬着性感的嘴唇，笑着说：“你什么时候变得这么好心了？”

“我只是觉得不能只有自己享受。”

“哦是吗。”詹妮弗的手放在了他大腿上，而且还在往上滑，他挺直了腰，并且感觉到腰部以下有个器官正跃跃欲试。

詹妮弗笑起来，附在他耳边低声说：“你们想不想一起来？”

他皱眉笑着，尴尬地摇了摇头：“不要。你不会真的想那么做的。”

拉斯特从吧台上下来，看起来有些疲惫，意兴阑珊。

“你到哪去？”

“回家。”

马悌犹豫了一下，还是跟了上去。

“我要詹妮弗介绍个朋友给你。”

“谢了。”

“你不想要吗？”

拉斯特摇了摇头。

他犹豫了一下，说：“我待会带詹妮弗回家，你介意吗？”

“不会。那是你的房子。”他顿了一下，“我需要晚一点再回去吗？”

他觉得拉斯特的声音变得像石头一样冷冰冰硬邦邦的，赶紧说：“哦不用。我和詹妮弗可以在客厅里。”


	10. Chapter 10

10

“怎么了？”詹妮弗坐了起来，一只手斜撑着身体，饱满的胸部倾向那一侧。

“没什么，只是觉得有点怪。”马悌把目光从天花板挪向通往楼梯的过道，只看到一团漆黑，拉斯特在干什么？

有必要说明一下，他和詹妮弗刚在地毯上打过滚，很激烈的那种。【参康熙和宝日龙梅？

现在她穿着他的衬衫，去厨房里给自己弄了一杯酒，屁股在衬衫底下若隐若现。而他觉得有点怪，具体来说是，他有点心虚。

他不该把拉斯特晾在楼上，自己和詹妮弗快活。

而且他们刚刚的声音也稍微大了一点。

但是话说回来，是拉斯特自己说不要的，所以他不必感到愧疚——不过这就更怪了不是吗，男人需要女人。

詹妮弗坐回他身旁，她爬上沙发，啜着酒，把脚趾挤到他腿间，她的脚趾真他妈灵活，简直可以用来弹钢琴。

“还想再来一次吗？”

当然想。这一次他们可以慢慢来，而不是搞得惊天动地。

他们又开始接吻，然后做爱，但是这次他没办法全身心投入。

楼上一点声音也没有，但他可以感觉到拉斯特颓丧的气息像个秤砣般压在头顶上，搞得他老是担心自己做得不够完美，这种担心影响了他的发挥，不算太糟，但本可以更好，做爱的时候想着另外一个男人可没法……哦！哦！哦！警报拉响！

他奋力把拉斯特从脑子里赶了出去，有技巧地摆动起臀部，就好像有人在旁边拉维尔瓦第。

凌晨四点，第一抹阳光在地平线下探头探脑。

“借下浴室。”

“上楼右转。”

她轻巧地从他身上跨过，上了二楼，接着他听到她轻叫了一声：“哦！你吓我一跳！”

他皱了皱眉，唤醒四肢，奔向楼梯，看到拉斯特正从楼上下来，走到拐弯处，身上环绕蓝色烟雾，像在cos受难的耶稣。詹妮钻进浴室，万物悄静，他和拉斯特四目相对，中间填满不应当有的无限尴尬。

拉斯特穿着昨天的T恤，像根刚捞起来的腌黄瓜，目光空洞地看着他。

马悌嘬起嘴，仿佛很为难似的，“你一直没睡吗？”

“我以为不用太久她就会走了。”

嗯哼，他决定暂时忽略这句话里暗藏的挑衅，“那样不太好，通常我让她们待到第二天早上。”

“哦。”

“你可真抽了不少烟。”

“嗯哼。”

“我们没吵到你吧？”

“还好。”

还好……这时候可不该回答还好。他露出标准的“该死”表情。

詹妮弗从浴室里出来，看到他们还保持之前的姿势留在原地，摊开手问：“你们还好吗？”

“非常好。”他们告诉她。

但是女性的第六感无疑发出了“哔——哔——哔”的探测声，她一脸玩味的表情，慢慢退下楼梯，“那么我先走了，我要去快餐店上早班。”

“是吗，需要我送你吗？”

“不用了，好好睡一觉吧。”詹妮弗眨眨眼睛，给他一个飞吻，“你需要睡眠。”

嗯，相当可爱，但不是时候，他面部僵硬地冲她挥挥手，然后带着一身骚躲进浴室。

当他对着镜子漱口时，心中充满迷惘。

拉斯特推开门走进来，手上端着刚煮好的咖啡，看起来精神好了点，“我们可以回梅逊镇把事情说清楚了。”

“你知道邮票在谁手里了？难道是雪莉·库珀？不对，她跟邮票一点关系都没有。难道是保罗？他从德利弗手里抢走了它，为此不惜杀死一个人？真他妈疯狂。”

拉斯特说了他的想法。

“哦。”他听完沉思了一阵，“所以你一整晚就在想这个。”

“不然你觉得我还能想什么？”

他只是瞥了一眼拉斯特的裤裆。

“没什么。”

拉斯特厌恶地垂下眼睛，“所以你又要像那时候一样拼命给我介绍约会对象了？”

他考虑了一下，摇了摇头，“不，我完全明白了，根本没人受得了你。”

他像个圆规一样，用一只脚在地上画圆圈，“你在你的周围拉上了警戒带，就像大酒店的后厨一样贴满了‘闲人免入’的标签。”

他想他的神经一定是被咖啡因的香味刺激了，活泼有如琴键，他的舌头也异常灵活，一定是昨天晚上他充分地锻炼了它，他开始滔滔不绝。

“你跟谁都处不好，我早就知道这点，你是个操蛋的混球。但是玛姬总是对你抱有一线希望，她被你迷惑了，她觉得你有心理创伤之类的狗屁玩意，而她是个医生，她们都这样，老想着拯救谁，结果爱上了混小子。我搞砸了我的婚姻，但是这里面也有一部分是你的错，你别想否认。哦操，我也一样，老想着挽救谁，结果只是遇到一个个疯逼——这点你说的没错，以及我说的疯逼也包括你……”

拉斯特沉默地听了一会，之后伸出脚，轻轻地插入他的小腿底下，又残忍地抬起来，然后他就像踩了黄油的狗熊一样前后晃动，拼命抓挠空气，最后摔在浴缸里。


	11. Chapter 11

11

他把剩下的咖啡倒在水槽里，拉斯特打开了电视。他们并排站着，看了一会儿早间新闻。广告时间里他给伊芙琳打了电话。

然后他们出发去梅逊镇。

“你知道每年有多少人摔死在浴缸里吗？”

拉斯特用三个指头捏着香烟，悠然吸了一口，看向窗外。他不满地转头暼了他一眼。

他们开着窗，以一百二十码的速度行驶，风灌进来，几乎要把他的脸吹成波浪形，不满的申诉随风而逝，而拉斯特却仍像大理石雕一样平静，衬衫领口敞开着，露出脖颈，和脖颈上被他掐出的红痕。拉斯特和他对视了一眼，哼了一声，调转目光迷离地眺望着公路两旁大片的田野。他吸着腮帮，不满地啧了一下，摇了摇头。

他们住进之前住过的那个旅馆。

放好行李后，他们找了个酒吧待着，他借吧台的电话给伊芙琳又打了个电话，然后他们就坐在柜台上啜饮鸡尾酒。电唱机放着约翰·考垂，他不是特别喜欢，但也还不错，真是这两天里难得的闲暇时光。

只等了一小会儿，她来了。

“你们好。”她走到他们中间，双肘搁在吧台上，跟酒保要了一杯酒，看了看他，又看了看拉斯特，然后报上他们的名字，“马悌·哈特，拉斯特·科尔。”

“这是什么，介绍我们俩认识吗，可是我们早就认识了。”

“你们破了那个教区案不是吗，之后我想起来了，我在电视上看到过你们俩。”她看向他，仿佛天上的星星全掉进了她的眼睛。

“你们太棒了，真的。有点像孤胆英雄，我最喜欢的类型。有点反权威，我不知道怎么说……但真的很棒。”

“嗯哼。”他不想显得太自得，但声调有些拘谨，不太自然。

她莞尔一笑，把头发撩到耳后，他拿不准那算不算是挑逗，但她这么做时相当迷人。

“所以你们已经知道邮票去哪了？”

他看了一眼拉斯特，而拉斯特根本没看他们，“可以这么说。”

“贾森明天才能见你们，他今天去农场了。”

“哦。”

“他买邮票只是投资，他并不热爱那些东西。”

“哦。”

“但是我喜欢，是我建议他收藏邮票的，我告诉他那非常值得投资。当然回报确实还不错，不过我更看重邮票本身。”

“是吗。”

她从烟盒里抽出一根香烟，叼在唇间，然后倾身凑到拉斯特面前，借拉斯特的烟点燃了自己的，拉斯特垂着眼看着她，他们凑得相当近，她抬起头对他一笑，复又转过脸来，

“邮票去哪儿了？”

“呃……”

“你们得先和贾森谈，我懂。”她笑了笑，“我只是有点好奇。不过也没关系。明天我们就知道了，对吧。”

“差不多吧。”

他们静静的喝了一阵酒。拉斯特一直坐在旁边，他不看他们，但也不走开。而他时不时看他一眼，想从拉斯特眼里看出些什么。事实上，他也做了一点小小的推理，关于坏掉的床，和之后拉斯特的种种奇怪行为。但是现在他觉得他的推理水平仍旧没什么长进，令人失望。同时也松了口气。也许吧。

“我得走了，得帮贾森准备些材料。”

“……好啊。”

“我晚上来能到你那儿去吗？”

他回过神来，“呃……当然。”他想到汽车旅馆那薄饼似的墙壁。

伊芙琳喝完那杯酒，站起身来，再次对他笑了笑：“可是这样我更不明白了，你们来这里是干什么？我不相信和贾森无关，你们去了他的房间，为什么？”

他承认：“德利弗太太请我们调查她的丈夫。”

也不全算是谎言嘛。

“哦，她指的的是雪莉·库珀。”伊芙琳沉下脸，“不过雪莉已经走了。”

“谁是雪莉·库珀？”

她面若冰霜，厌恶地撇了撇嘴，“雪莉·库珀是天生的婊子，她曾经是贾森的秘书。”

“女人啊女人……”她走后，马悌忍不住感叹。

拉斯特看了他一眼。

“我可没上钩。”他说。

“哼。”

“我没那么蠢。”他用食指和中指并在一起敲了敲台面，“我只是想看她葫芦里卖什么药。”

拉斯特又要了啤酒。

他违心地补充：“她不是我喜欢的类型。”

拉斯特微微撇了撇嘴。沉默在爵士乐当中弥漫，变得悠长而无味，他只好抬眼看着头顶的吊灯发呆。

当他离开酒吧时，拉斯特还坐在那里。

晚上伊芙琳没有来。

他给她打了电话，但没有人接。他怀疑是旅馆的电话坏了，而自己的手机欠费。这两天他打了太多无人接听的电话，简直像是回到了那段失败的婚姻行将结束的时期。他皱了皱眉，也许她改变了主意，意识到还是不要做对不起情人的事为好。毕竟如果她有把握取代那个大理石般的艾利克斯，一百万就不是那么重要了。

他决定到走廊上去透口气，顺便看看拉斯特回来没有。

当他打开门的时候，看到拉斯特靠在栏杆上抽烟。拉斯特听到动静，回过头，神态平静。

“怪事，她没有来。我正想看看你回来没有。”

“操。”

“啥？”他一脸吃瘪地看着拉斯特。

拉斯特说：“操你屁股。”

“嘿？！”

“你是个白痴。”

“你在发什么疯？”

“我说你是个白痴。白痴白痴白痴。”

拉斯特摇摇晃晃的转过身，双颊染上酡红。

“而你是个醉鬼。”他皱起眉，“你应该庆幸我不和醉鬼一般见识，否则你就尽管趴在地上找你的牙吧！”

他走过去，打算把拉斯特架进房间，然而他刚跨出一步，拉斯特就突然扑上来，砰地一声把他推在墙上，可怜的法式薄饼。

“嘿，你干什么？你现在可不是我的对手——操！”

拉斯特把手伸进了他的裤裆。

他瞪圆了眼睛，而拉斯特还是神情平静——也就是说，醉得不轻。他自以为头脑在高速运转，其实已经当机，一片空白，他在一片空白里寻找应对之策，结果只看到逐渐放大的拉斯特的脸。

他们接吻了。

接吻的时候，拉斯特还握住他的老二。

他觉得此时的自己像一幅蒙克的名画，但是也可能只是因为拉斯特钳住了他的脸颊，把他的嘴巴挤成了一朵喇叭花。


	12. Chapter 12

12

马悌用食指和拇指捏住拉斯特的手腕，小心翼翼地把他的手从自己的裤裆里拔出来，拉斯特没有反抗，只是盯着他，把酒气喷在他脸上。

“所以说你为什么要拒绝詹妮弗的好意呢？”他说。

拉斯特嘟囔道：“白痴。”

“天哪。”

他把拉斯特架到床上，这个过程中他觉得裤裆空荡荡的，风吹鸡巴蛋打颤【够。总之有点怪不是滋味，好像拉斯特的手指还停留在他的老二上，而他的老二惊恐地缩成一团。

当他安顿好一切，回到自己房间里，老二终于从震惊中缓过来，他开始思考那个吻，接着便坐立不安，他咋舌，嘬牙花，口干舌燥，最后他冲进浴室里，对着镜子查看自己的嘴唇，镜子里他一脸怪相。他漱了个口，但漱不掉拉斯特的味道。他舔了舔嘴唇，好像总还能尝到啤酒苦涩又回甘的滋味。

鬼使神差的，他又一次来到拉斯特的房间里。

他没有开灯，汽车旅馆的霓虹店招把房间照得足够亮了。拉斯特双颊泛红，睁大了眼睛盯着天花板发怔。

他坐在房间里唯一一张椅子上，想说点什么，又无从说起。他不知道拉斯特清醒了没有，也不知道拉斯特是否记得之前发生的事，拉斯特毫无生气，目光呆滞，一言不发，他长吁短叹了一阵，灰溜溜地回到了自己的房间。

第二天早上，他们仍旧在街对面的快餐厅吃早餐，但是他心事重重，没有兴致和佩蒂调情。

收音机里在放本地新闻。

伊芙琳·内森死在酒店房间里。

她的胸前种了两枪，其中一粒子弹射穿了心脏。

棕榈树酒店经理表示他们已经订购最新的安全系统，着手提高酒店的安保能力。

所以她昨天晚上没来，因为她那时已经死了。

“我们早应该想到的。”

拉斯特没有说话，他今天和平时有点不一样，马悌看出来了，他有一点窘迫。

他给德利弗打了个电话，他们约在一个安静的咖啡馆见面，避开酒店的警察，他们都觉得这样比较好。

打完电话，他安静地享用了自己的早餐，时不时抬头看看电视里的比赛重播，说实话，他一点也没看进去，他早知道黄蜂队输了这场比赛，而且全程沉闷得像南方的小镇。另一方面，呃，是因为旁边拉斯特一点东西也没有吃，垮着肩膀伤感地喝着咖啡，搞得他心烦意乱。

他们都没提昨晚的事。

吃完早餐，他们顺路去了一趟警局，之后又打了个电话。

然后到达了那间咖啡馆。

他们选了个光线昏暗的卡座坐下，点了咖啡，等了一阵，贾森·德利弗来了。

他刚从农场回来，又得知伊芙琳的死讯，脸色不太好，但是对“最后的皇后”仍然表现出志在必得的兴趣。

“‘她’在哪里？”

“嗯？应该还在警察局吧。”

“我是说邮票。”

“啊。”

拉斯特探身向前，“钱呢？”

德利弗拿出支票簿来。

“哦不，我们要现金，说好了的。”

德利弗有一会儿没动，不过最后，还是从口袋里取出一只信封，他把信封按在桌面上，朝他们伸出另一只手，“邮票。”

昏暗的灯光下，他长着一张杀人凶手的脸。

“邮票不在这儿。”

德利弗咧开嘴笑了笑。

“但是我们知道它在哪儿。”

“在哪？”

“还是重头说起吧。”

“……”

“你得到消息，有一枚“最后的皇后”流入黑市……”

“不……”

“别否认，你为了买它准备的是现金，不是吗。”

“私下说，是这样没错。”

“我们就私下说说。保罗·拉塞尔帮你联系了卖家，也就是阿图罗，你们谈好了价钱，一百万。阿图罗到酒店跟你交易。结果他死了。”

“为什么要说这些？”

“因为梳理案情有助于我们弄清楚邮票到哪儿去了，我们就是这样找到它的。比如阿图罗为什么会死。”拉斯特说：“交易的事只有阿图罗和你知道，保罗大概不知道详情，哦别忘了还有伊芙琳。”

“你是说伊芙琳杀了他？邮票在她手里？”德利弗悄悄地把信封往回收了收。

但他的手被拉斯特出其不意地按住了。

“不是她。”

“也不是我。那就是保罗·拉塞尔。”

“嗯也许，反正有这么个人，一个杀手，趁着你到楼下取钱的时候上来杀了他——你取钱的时候还打了个电话？”

“什么？”德利弗的脸有些扭曲。

“没什么。你当时让阿图罗给你看那枚邮票了吗？”

“还没有，我决定先下去取钱。”

“嗯是啊，你想邮票反正不会跑。况且还有伊芙琳在隔壁房间透过猫眼给你盯着呢。”

“我懂了，邮票根本不在阿图罗身上，我敢说这里面一定有拉塞尔在捣鬼，那个婊子养的！”

“是啊，你无疑会怀疑他。”

“事实上他已经跑了。”德利弗面色阴沉。

“是啊，你找过他了，他不在家是不是，放心，邮票不在他手上，他只是去加利福利亚度个假，免得落到和阿图罗一样的下场——扯远了。”

德利弗既想走，又想留。

“别急啊。”他提醒他，“马上就要说到了。”

“伊芙琳昨天晚上死了，奇怪，她为什么会死呢？邮票又不在她手上。哦对，她一直盯着走廊上的动静不是吗，也许她看到了凶手。”

“她说她没看清楚。”他补充了一句：“这仍然是我们私下这么说。”

拉斯特点点头：“但是凶手不会掉以轻心。他看了新闻，意识到隔壁房间住着你的情人，于是他想，不能冒这个险。”

“这跟邮票有什么关系？”

“哦，我以为你关心呢。算是买一送一的优惠吧。”

“我关心的是邮票去哪儿了。”

“邮票当然是在凶手手里啦。”马悌同情地看着贾森·德利弗。

“你说什么？”德利弗喘了一大口气，“不，不可能……”

“是哦，一个职业杀手，却和你有同样的爱好，收集邮票。所以说世界还真小。”

“你说什么？”德利弗瞪着他们，不仅愤怒，而且惊恐。

“你问我们？他可是你找来的呀。”

“搬起石头砸自己的脚。”

“世事难料。”

“我没有……我听不懂你们在说什么。”

“问题的关键是雪莉·库珀。”

“跟她又有什么关系……？”

“你去她的公寓和她上床，之后你提着钱，钻进汽车里，一直开到梅逊……”

“钱是她拿走的。”德利弗明白过来，沉下脸，接着他滔滔不绝说了许多少儿不宜的单词。

他们等着。

“这就是你请杀手的原因不是吗？”

“……不，我没有。”

“你来到梅逊，发现箱子钱不翼而飞，而晚上阿图罗就要来了，这样的小镇没办法一下子取到一百万，但是你势在必得，非把皇后娶到手不可，你知道这枚邮票有多值钱，多少人虎视眈眈，你知道如果这笔交易当天做不成，阿图罗就会像兔子一样一下子消失在树林里，然后你想了想，有了主意。你决定请个杀手，也是你的运气，这附近正好有一个——也许还是来购买邮票的呢，谁知道呢？”

“这就是为什么你等阿图罗到了，才去楼下取钱。”

“也是为什么你房间里有保险箱，却把钱寄存在服务台。”

“但是你万万没想到，你请的杀手会顺手拿走邮票。”

德利弗的脸色像吃了墨西哥辣椒一样。

当德利弗扑过来时，隔壁卡座里的警察蹿了出来。没他们的事，真不习惯。拉斯特悄悄滴把信封收进袖口。

-END-

 

后记

“为什么突然租房子？”

他载着拉斯特去看租的房子，一路上心情很不爽。

“等等，这是……”

“那间仓库。”

“你打算搬回这里？”

“你觉得我的房子不够好吗？我嫌弃过你吗？我为了你一个月没带妹子回来，甚至给你买了新床。然后你就一声不吭地租了这间仓库？你他妈脑子进水了吗？你摸我老二的时候怎么不说要搬走？嗯？”

哦。他闭上了嘴。

过了一会儿，拉斯特开了口：“我想我们需要一间办公室。”

-Final End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没错没错，就是凯勒(☄⊙ω⊙)☄


End file.
